


Teddybear

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: A Vivianne Miedema and Lisa Evans one-shot.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead, Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema, Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Kudos: 16





	Teddybear

"VIV WAKKER WORDEN [wake up] Danielle van de Donk one of her other dutch teammates at arsenal screamed. "Mmm" Vivianne Miedema groaned. She was always considered the lazy one and she didn't mind. "Why can't you pick her up?" she asked turning around again. "Joe asked you. He figured you'd get along" Daan said leaving the room. 

With a lot of protest she got out of bed in the end and was currently driving to the airport to pick up her new teammate Lisa Evans. From what Viv could remember she was from Scotland, was a forward and had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. One of her other teammates Emma who knew her from national told Viv she was reallt nice and she was told once more, 'you'd get along'. And while she was showing her the house Viv didn't realize why they would get along they were nothing alike.

"So since we don't have any more rooms left are you okay with sharing?" Viv asked hoping she wouldn't mind. "No of course I don't" she said as she was being led to Viv's room which would now be there's. "OMG, is that a teddybear" lisa half screamed trough the room. The striker nodded feeling a bit embarrassed. "What's it called?" She asked genuinely interested. "Flip" She said sitting down on the bed. "CUTE, just like you" she said starting to unpack. Viv didn't know why but she was blushing and wanted to get away as fast as she could. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" she said leaving the room.

As it turned out the two of them did get along and almost every spare minute was spend together. Until they both had to leave for national duty. It was no excuse to not talk to each other though. Despite of their roommates annoyance they would FaceTime every night before going to bed. 

"Hey" Lisa said accepting the call. It was their last day off camp and Viv would be picking Lisa up from the airport in the evening. "Hi" se said smiling from ear to ear. "You're done packing?" She asked. "Only flip needs to be packed" Sari van Veenendaal said making her presence known. "You never did tell me the story about him" Lisa said hinting that she needed to. "I'll tell you over dinner" The striker told her and Lisa nodded. "Yes looking forward to it" she said. "By goodnight" Viv said but was quickly interrupted. "Is it a date ar not?" She asked. "It's ad date, bye" she said hanging up the phone as fast as she could.

The next couple of days being back was surprisingly spent separately. Most of their teammates thought it was Viv's fault but it wasn't. Lisa was confused and didn't know what was going on inside her head. Scared would be a better word, she was scared over the connection she had formed with the striker and what it would lead to. "Viv" Lisa said getting the girls attention immediately. "Yeah" she said looking up at her. "Can we uh talk?" She asked walking away to a more private spot knowing she would say yes. "I uhmm wanted to uh tell you that i'm scared okay of being close to you. I want to be okay but i-" "Stt it's okay i get it" she said shushing her by placing a finger on her mouth. 

Lisa felt a lump in her throat form and eye contact was quickly made. Before they knew their lips were pressed against each other in a kiss full of lust with Viv being the first one to break it. "So about that date?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Yeah tonight?" Lisa asked. "Our place" she said. "The others are out but i have a feeling we'll stay in our room" she added whispering in the girls ear"

After dinner was eaten the two girls made their way over to the couch excited about what the night would bring. "So teddybear, tell me about flip" Lisa said sitting down handing Viv her glass of one. Viv chuckled at the nickname. "Uhm i got him when i was young and when I started playing professionally i got homesick and would always bring him with me . Now he's one of the Oranjeleeuwinnen mascots" Viv said looking Lisa in the eye. "Ahw that cute" she said. "Yeah" "yeah" she said leaning in for a kiss once more that day.

The way upstairs was quickly made and clothes were being shed as soon as the door closed. "You're beautiful" Lisa said looking at Viv's toned body stepping closer to her laying her down on the bed gently. "No i'm in charge" Viv said as she turned them around so that she was on top of her. The brunette didn't know she had such an aggressive part in her but was more than happy to let her put it to use. 

"Hey everyone we want to tell you something. Lisa and i are together" Viv said standing in the lunch room in the middle of the room with her girlfriend. "FUCKING FINALLY" Daan screamed who had suspected it for some time now. "We're happy for you guys" their captain said smiling at the two of them. "We are too" Lisa said looking at Viv with hearts eyes. They were getting along just fine,More then fine.

Hey, this is probably one of my worst oneshots i've ever written but decided to post in anyway. So i still hope you enjoy😊 if you have any requests for the next one let me know.❤️


End file.
